


Men in leather

by GoHACoyote



Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), New X-Men: Academy X, X-Factor (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Crossover, Guys just want to have fun, M/M, Marvel/DC AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnighter days are good, wake up have a rich breakfast, punch some assholes in the face, kill some bad guys, find another artifact from the God garden, kick some more ass, and then hit his favorite bar, Pick up a sexy guy there and have some fun, meeting interesting people when he's at it, yes, his life is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fake hopes, brown leather jacket

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much planned for this, I just want to have fun too. ;D 
> 
> Also English is not my first language, if you find something that can be better written, please tell me.

It has been so long since a fight has left me with sore limbs, but is a good thing, it makes me feel good, well used and that I deserve a good reward, I'm a simple man with simple needs, that means that i'll be satisfied with just a night in one of my favorite clubs, peering at some good muscles and perky asses, and if I'm lucky enough maybe find someone who picks my interest. 

I really like this club, "La Chicuelina" is a Spain themed bar, dark red, grey, black and wood, it doesn't scream "gay" all over the place but the location just gives it away (between The Toolbox and the Rock n' Cock, really... yeah). There are pictures of bulls on the walls and a promising band tuning their instruments over the stage, meanwhile some dance remix of a flamenco song filled the place. It is a low day, a few couples taking advantage of the half-light setting, a lone girl deep in thoughts, a man in a brown leather jacket getting wasted at the bar, and a group of young kids chatting by the entrance. Well, a quiet night it seems, i'm good with it. 

I ask for a Pascualina, a kind of sour martini I found i liked more than i thought, Because life doesn't need to be all about beer, even if you are a big fan of it like leather man here. Five empty bottles at his side and one half empty in his hand, I can't really see him right with the dim light, rounded wide nose, full lips, bone structure, My bets are at least 80% hispanic heritage, also powerful legs (i would like very much to have around my waist), judging by the muscle I can apreciate over his dark jeans, Maybe a hobbyst athlete? nah, one of those wouldn't be killing his liver like that. And then I can feel myself approaching him, what can I say?, I'm weak against legs like that.

"Hey Leather man..." Computer in my brain can design complicated battle strategies in light speed but can't provide with good picking up lines, great.

Leather man raises his face and looks at me, yes, I was right, Hispanic heritage, average stature, one of those weirdly atractive rough-man stubbles, deep brown eyes a little lost in alcoholic dizziness, and an almost scowl that tells me that he didn't want any atention tonight, but then he sees me, and I can tell he found something he liked, because his facial expresion softens for an instant, maybe recognition?, Even if I haven't seen him before, and it's not like you can find a god-like built redhead, with a charming smile and gorgeous blue eyes in every corner, he sort of smiles and drinks from his beer.

"Hey yourself... Name is Rictor, yours?" 

Rictor he gives me, a Nickname probably, but i can't be picky in that aspect, since i have nothing better to offer.

"Midnighter..."

He snorts into his bottle, well, is not one of the worst reactions i ever had. He wipes beer from his chin and smiles bitterly, I can read some nostalgic sadness in his eyes, I'm not a big fan of fixing broken hearths but... well... those legs...

"Dios, really?, please don't tell me you're a warrior of some sort..." 

"Actually..."


	2. I'll pretend I love you a few hours, Brown Leather Jacket

In the end I was able to bring Thighs home (I call him Thighs now, it's a well deserved name, by the way), and, oh boy, he knows how to rock the mattress. Now i'm happy and lazy in bed, Thighs is at my side and I have a hand warmly nestled in his groin, barely touching his balls. I'm the kind of man who actually gets comfortable with cuddling, even with one night stands, and Thighs doesn't look to mind, in fact he seems quite interested in my hair actually, as he kept grabbing it the whole time. We have been like this for a few minutes, over our backs and staring at the ceiling, just making each other company, and im good with it, I don't find myself in the need of asking him to leave, he is a guy like these, the ones whose silent company is comforting...

 

"Who's Andrew?"

 

...Until they open their mouths.

 

I look at him a little surprised, he looks back at me consternated.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you called me that a few times"

 

I felt my chest sink, it's shameful how even after all this time I seem to be incapable of completly leave him in the past.

 

"Don't worry, It's not a secret, he is my ex, same story old as time, you know"

 

He smirks and turns back at the ceiling.

 

"Yeah I know"

 

I start caressing his inner thigh with my thumb, thinking.

 

Sometimes you can find guys who are living easily without compromises, picking a different guy each time and having fun without the complexities of a relationship nor the obligation of calling back, and I like to think I'm one of those, but the truth is Im just deseperately throwing ropes begging others to catch them and tie me into some kind of familiarity, I go in life presuming of being a hermit, strong and independent, a Batman, but even that guy can't stand two days without his kids, and i'm affection starved, i miss him, and i search bits of him in every man i bring to bed, I'm miserable, i know, but i find consolation in the fact that i'm not alone in this.

 

I look at Thighs, his dark eyes speaks of longing and loneliness, and this darkish side of me wants to put a finger on the wound in revenge of the painful memories he brought back.

 

"And what's his name?"

 

I ask, he doesn't look suprised, he might have been expecting it, but doesn't answer, he just smiles.

 

I squeeze his thigh and climb on top of him, silently asking him for a second round, he accepts, bending his legs and biting his way into a kiss.

 

"I would like to know who I am tonight"

 

He grabs my face and looks directly at my eyes

 

"You're a star tonight"

 

I smile at him, and proceed to eat him whole


	3. Leatherless days 01

And just as the ones before him, and the few others after him, Thighs left early in the morning, tiptoeing his way out of my apartment (the one I rent for bringing in men) and I let him slip out of my life without a word, it's okay, it's the best thing for them, a relationship, any kind of relationship with me could turn in a death sentence for anyone, that, and i really am not that interested of finding another surprise like certain someone who attempted to use my feelings to stab me in the back. So, i let them go.

I try to focus in other things, i'm doing blogilates and started a fitbrl, for example. And I'm making time to meditate too, like in this moment, who could think that gutting evil minions could be this therapeutic?, breath in breath out, and let the stress flow with your breath and go away, i'm even playing some good jazz in the computer in my brain, it's good, life it's good and is perfectly fine to solve a problem one at a time, stab, stab, twist and tear, and i'm reconnecting with myself, and enjoying my single life...

except i'm not.

"WHY I CAN'T FIND HAPPINESS??!!!!!" I ask to the man in front of me, but this guy has already passed away, it might have something to do with the fact that i have just punched a hole through his chest.

All i want is to be able to trust again, a special someone to wake up with, breakfast together... love.

And the motherfucker control panel of this plane explodes in my face, i really should keep my emotional troubles out of missions, it's distracting me and starting to affect my work, this thing is flying aovee the sea, but it's just matter of seconds when we reach New York, so it would be good if i finish this right now, so I jump, and fire at the wings, it's a nice explosion, I always liked turbosine explosions.

It's not nice when a piece of plane in fire hits me directly in the face, making me loose my position and leting me fall head first into the water, and now my column is broken in half and my body paralized from neck and below, oh well... that's what i get for letting my mind wander when I shouldn't.

The waves throw me to the beach, in a very akward position, hey in this angle i can kiss my own butt, and I kiss it, because it's a nice butt... now let's my regeneration factor to fix this before the seagulls try to feed from me...

fucking seagulls.


	4. Beautiful boys, Green leather skin

The wolrd has always been a crazy place, I can bet on it any given day. But things have been a tad weirder lately. For starters, the number of stupid people who think they can do whatever they want without any consequences has doubled overnight, and new eccentric names like Bullseye and Steel Serpent has become popular among bad guys.

Of course I can’t say I’m glad about that, innocent people are getting hurt, but it also has brought a fresh air to my shenanigans, I’m always up for new challenges.

The other side of all this is that the supposed “good guys” have multiplied too, and it’s getting annoying, especially when they get in my way.

Green winged high school jock was hyperventilating in front of me as he tried to put his bloody nose back in its place, and I’m not feeling guilty about that, at all, he deserved that punch. I can say he’s very young, his facial structure and voice suggest less than 25 years old, still he is at least 5 feet taller than me, and by the wingspan needed to carry his weight, he’s surely around 150 pounds heavier. A blonde and blue eyed mountain of meagre muscle, panicking about his broken nose.

“Stop it boy, let me fix it, if you doubt it you’ll never get it right” I offer, stepping a little closer.

“NO NO NO!! no thanks, I got it…. It’s just… I have a healing factor so I’ll be fine, I just want it to… stop hurting…”

This kid is getting into my nerves

“Listen, if you can’t handle a broken nose then you shouldn’t be out here playing vigilante, sure, you look impressive, but some of these guys are not impressionable by looks only, they would break more than your nose next time”

“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROKE IT!!!”

“And that’s another thing! Don’t go assuming that because you appear punching the same guys another one is punching you’re instantly allies…”

“I TOLD YOU I WAS THERE TO HELP YOU!!”

“I don’t even know you, and I still can kill you, so stop interrupting, I’m scolding you… at least let me see how bad it is”

He slowly removes his hands from his face, ha! This new kids are so naïve, I grab his nose and with a swift move and a loud crack I’m getting it back in place.

“MOTHERFFFFFRUITING…. AAAARRRGHH!!”

That makes me laugh an ugly snorting laugh I’m not very proud of. And when I manage to calm down he’s very ready to fly away.

“Stay in the light side kid, I’ll be watching you”

He smiles back at me and starts flapping his gigantic wings.

“No offense, but you’re too old to be the kind of men I like watching me”

This fucker

“Don’t worry, I don’t like changing diapers”

Aaaaand he’s gone, he’s a good kid, I hope the next time I get to see him it’ll be in the same side. I turn around and leave too, for me, there’s still a lot of work to do tonight…


	5. A little wicked, black leather pants.

I’m getting used to one night stands, and I don’t like it. Despite what people might think about me, I’m a very romantic man. I don’t like waking up the next morning in a cold bed, or even worse, falling asleep to the sound of the door closing. That’s why I have always liked having friends with benefits. }

The problem with friends with benefits is that they always end finding a special someone who will claim exclusivity over them, leaving me with an empty heart and a hard cock.

 

On the other hand, the problem with one night hook ups is that you don’t know what are you getting until is too late.

 

Like right now, I have been remembering the computer in my brain that being sucked off this roughly against the door of this filthy public bathroom doesn’t count as an attack, even if it feels like this guy wats to bite it off. I’m not fond of pain, which is a surprise, me being myself.

 

In retrospective, I should have known that things were going this way from the moment I decided to go for this guy. A well-kept “punk” look has been always a turn on for me, but a mohawk so long it gets tangled with your belt is a little too punk. The way his black leather pants hugged his ass played with my judgement and I let a man with the eyes of a predator have my penis at his mercy.

 

He digs his fingers in my ass and I can swear it feels like claws.

 

“Hey… slow down… “ I grab his ridiculous mohawk and pull a little, but he just deepthroats me. I can’t say It doesn’t feel awesome.

 

I raise my foot and step on the tribal tattoo of his left shoulder (yes, I’m this flexible), pushing him off me, and wincing when his teeth close viciously just a few millimeters from the tip.

 

“Who the hell taught you how to suck a dick?, wolves?”

 

He just looks at me, and flashes a toothy grin that speaks of nothing good.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

Do I?

 

…

 

“No…”

 

Oh well, it seems I’m the one being eaten today.


	6. Take advantage of me, Brown leather jacket

I have been visiting my favorite bar a few times since I met Thighs and I can’t say I haven’t been expecting to find him here, being honest I was hoping he would sleep with me again, the last fucks I managed to get were good, but they were too much “porn like”, the kind that leaves you feeling dirty and guilty; Thighs was as affection starved as I am, and I wouldn’t say no to some borrowed love. 

 

Still, finding him here, like this, let’s just say It doesn’t have anything to do with good luck.

 

A group of young kids are laughing their asses off as Thighs tries to pull his head out of a garbage bin and fails miserably again and again, too drowned in alcohol he can’t stand straight. He’s gripping the border of the bin for dear life, and shouting death threats that only serve to fuel the kids’ laugher even more.

 

Should I help him? of course I don’t have any obligation, and there’s no way I’m getting anything of what I wanted from him tonight, ass drunk as he is. In the other hand, I would be a total asshole if I don’t help him just because I can’t fuck him.  
I grab him by the shoulders and carefully guide him out of the bin.

 

“DON TUSH MEE!!” he barks, but his movements are so uncoordinated that his attempts to get rid of me looks like some kind of stuttered tai-chi routine.

 

“Easy pal, it’s me, don’t you remember me?”

 

He looks at me, and I can read in his eyes that recognition that it’s not actually recognition he showed me the first time we met, and he relaxes, turning around to face me.

 

“Star…”

 

That’s the nickname he picked for me that night, maybe he really recognizes me.

 

“Yeah, it’s me, come, I’ll take you to my apartment, you can rest there”

 

He hugs me, and it’s good, stinks, but it’s still good.


End file.
